Villains
The Dark League is a sinister group of evil-doers whos goal is to take over the universe. 'Members' The Ultimate Evil The Ultimate Evil is awoken when Dr. Zedison, Evil Guy, and Anti Captain Observative visit a temple and release it apon the world. It can be assumed that it became leader of The Dark League after this. Tedd Wamgambi Tedd was the original leader of The Dark League. He was in charge of meetings, attacks, and projects. He is responsible for creating Anti Captain Observative and unleashing The Ultimate Evil. He was most likely bumped down to second-in-command after this. Anti Captain Observative Anti Captain Observative was second-in-command of The Dark League. He was created by Tedd Wamgambi (meaning that he is not completely human). Once The Ultimate Evil took charge, it is likely that he was bumped down to third-in-command. Dr. Zedison Dr. Zedison is a main member of The Dark League. He is responsible for unleashing the Ultimate Evil and leading attacks. At one point, Walrus Man mentions that he has taken over. What Dr. Zedison took over is still unknown. Evil Guy Evil Guy is a main member of The Dark League. He is responsible for unleashing The Ultimate Evil and giving advice to Tedd Wamgambi (target-wise). He also seems to like to blow things up. Teddy Teddy is a main member of The Dark League. His main goal is to kill Walrus Man by any means necessary. He is shown great respect by the Spy and other members. Spy The Spy is a minor member of The Dark League. His job is to spy on the enemy and carry out attacks. 'Other Villains' Intern The Intern was an accomplice to Dr. Zedison. He wasn't very smart but could easily capture a threat when needed. However, it is unknown if he was really evil or not. Macho-Nacho-San Macho-Nacho-San is an evil being who's goal is to destroy earth after he was kicked off of his home planet by Not-Such-a-Good-Name-a-San. Macho-Nacho-San has a wide variety of powers and is okay at hand-to-hand combat. Darth Maulory Darth Maulory is an evil girl who's goal is to kill Dominic and Brett. She often laughs and tries to intimidate her opponent in any way she can. She is a good fighter, but if the fight doesn't go her way, she will run away. Evil Evil is a thief who steals from the innocent for his own gain. He is excellent at hand-to-hand combat and will stop at nothing to avoid getting arrested. After being brought to justice by Hobo Cop, it is likely that he is his new enemy. Tod Tod is a simple bully who enjoys picking on his "enemy" Billy. Although he acts tough most of the time, he is actually very poor at protecting himself and will run away when things don't go the right way. Evil Voice The Evil Voice is a strange, deep voice that told Brett that his battles with Dominic were far from over. Although the Evil Voice has never actually made a face-to-face appearance, it has been used multiple times by other characters (such as Tedd Wamgambi or The Ultimate Evil). Sock Monkey Sock Monkey is a possessed stuffed animal which kills people for the fun of it by slow torture through the mind and eyes. He can transform into his humanoid form for added effect and send other monsters after his targets. The Murderer The Murderer is an evil killer who calls his victims before murdering them terribly. He does have a heart though and can show a soft side towards those who are kind to him. 'Dirtites' Dirtites are a group of dirty or manner-less people who are against the Clensys in every way, shape, or form. Joe Dirt Joe Dirt is presumed to be the leader of the Dirtites and has a variety of followers who do his bidding. He often steals things from the Clensys or attracts their attention buy buying hideous clothing. He was once a member of the Clensys and a good friend of Tom himself, before they became enemies.